pvpgnfandomcom-20200214-history
Serveur Warcraft III UNIX
Configuration d'un serveur WarCraft III pour UNIX Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de configurer? *bnetd.conf *address_translation.conf *versioncheck.conf *autoupdate.conf (optional) *Router / Firewall *WarCraft III client (optional) Editer bnetd.conf Ouvrez le fichier /conf/bnetd.conf avec votre éditeur de texte préféré (Je vais utiliser edit vi ou vim, un editeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi bnetd.conf Après avoir ouvert le fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez après la section "client verification" et "upgrades" et cherchez la lignes suivante: allowed_clients = all Maintenant vous devez configurer vos propres options en définissant les clients que vous voulez autoriser à se connecter sur votre serveur: allowed_clients = war3,w3xp Editer address_translation.conf Ouvrez le fichier /etc/address_translation.conf avec votre éditeur de texte préféré (Je vais utiliser vi ou vim, un editeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi address_translation.conf Après avoir ouvert le fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez après la section "w3route server ip translation". cherchez la lignes suivante: # 0.0.0.0:6200 1.2.3.4:6200 192.168.0.0/24 ANY Maintenant vous devez décommenter la ligne en retirant le # et entrer l'adresse IP Internet, et le masque de sous-reseaux LAN. (Imaginons que votre IP Internet est 74.22.125.199 et que votre l'adresse IP LAN du pc qui va jouer est 192.168.1.x): 0.0.0.0:6200 74.22.125.199:6200 192.168.1.0/24 ANY Ensuite, si vous allez jouer Warcraft III sur un ordinateur de votre LAN, vous devez chercher après la section "Game Translations for clients/games" (client data ports). Cherchez la ligne suivante (optionel): #192.168.1.10:6112 1.2.3.4:6118 192.168.1.0/24,10.0.0.0/8 ANY Maintenant vous devez décommenter la ligne en retirant le # et entrer l'adresse IP LAN du client WarCraft III, , l'adresse IP Internet, et votre masque de sous-reseaux. (Imaginons que votre adresse IP Internet est 74.22.125.199 et l'adresse IP LAN du client WarCraft est192.168.1.2): 192.168.1.2:16112 74.22.125.199:16112 192.168.1.0/24 ANY Si vous avez plus d'un ordinateur de jeux sur le LAN, vous allez devoir créer une entrée pour chaque ordinateur avec un port unique pour chacun. Edit versioncheck.conf Ouvrez le fichier /etc/versioncheck.conf file dans votre éditeur préféré (Je vais utiliser vi ou vim, un editeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi versioncheck.conf Après avoir ouvert le fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez la section -=- Latest Versions -=- No Update Required -=-. Cherchez après les entrées suivantes: # Warcraft III - TFT (Expansion) 1.24e # Note: this version check is sent in both FT and ROC mode "A=3845581634 B=880823580 C=1363937103 4 A=A-S B=B-C C=C-A A=A-B" \ IX86ver1.mpq \ IX86 \ W3XP \ "war3.exe 02/26/10 20:41:08 471040" \ 0x00000018 \ 1.24.4.243 \ 0xde4443c5 \ W3XP_124E # Warcraft III - ROC 1.24e "A=3845581634 B=880823580 C=1363937103 4 A=A-S B=B-C C=C-A A=A-B" \ IX86ver1.mpq \ IX86 \ WAR3 \ "war3.exe 02/26/10 20:41:08 471040" \ 0x00000018 \ 1.24.4.243 \ 0xde4443c5 \ WAR3_124E Si ces entrées existent, alors vous avez les entrées courrantes vérifiées pour WarCraft III. Vous pouvez personaliser ça en allouant seulement certaines versions de WarCraft III à se connecter au serveur. Faite cela en suprimant les entrées de versions que vous ne voulez pas autoriser à se connecter au serveur. Téléchargez le dernier fichier versioncheck.conf si vous n'avez pas ces entrées. root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# wget http://cvs.berlios.de/cgi-bin/viewcvs.cgi/*checkout*/pvpgn/pvpgn/conf/versioncheck.conf Editer autoupdate.conf (optional) Ouvrez le fichier /etc/autoupdate.conf file dans votre éditeur préféré. (Je vais utiliser vi ou vim, un editeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi autoupdate.conf Après avoir ouvert le fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez la section WarCraft III - FT (Expansion). Cherchez les entrées suivantes: # WarCraft III - FT (Expansion) #IX86 W3XP W3XP_107A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_110A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_111A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_112A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_113A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_113B W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_114A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_114B W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_115A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_116A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_117A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_118A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_119A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_119B W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_120A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_120B W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_120C W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_120D W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_120E W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_121A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_121B W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_122A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_123A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_124A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_124B W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq #IX86 W3XP W3XP_124C W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq # Incremental update from version 1.24b #IX86 W3XP W3XP_124D W3XP_IX86_124D_124E.mpq # The next one is a WarCraft III - FT wildcard entry. #IX86 W3XP W3XP_1xx W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq Maintenant vous devez décommenter la ligne en retirant les # devant chaque lignes: # WarCraft III - FT (Expansion) IX86 W3XP W3XP_107A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_110A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_111A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_112A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_113A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_113B W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_114A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_114B W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_115A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_116A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_117A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_118A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_119A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_119B W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_120A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_120B W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_120C W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_120D W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_120E W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_121A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_121B W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_122A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_123A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_124A W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_124B W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq IX86 W3XP W3XP_124C W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq # Incremental update from version 1.24b IX86 W3XP W3XP_124D W3XP_IX86_124D_124E.mpq # The next one is a WarCraft III - FT wildcard entry. IX86 W3XP W3XP_1xx W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E.mpq Ensuite faite la même chose avec la section WarCraft III - RoC. Après que le fichier autoupdate.conf ait été configuré, vous allez avoir besoin de télécharger le fichier de mise à jour. L'utilitaire bnftp est ce que nous allons utilisez pour téléchargez les fichier de mise à jour: root@mybox# cd /var/files/ root@mybox# bnftp --client=W3XP --arch=IX86 --file=W3XP_IX86_1xx_124E_enUS.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 root@mybox# bnftp --client=W3XP --arch=IX86 --file=W3XP_IX86_124D_124E_enUS.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 root@mybox# bnftp --client=W3XP --arch=IX86 --file=WAR3_IX86_1xx_124E_enUS.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 root@mybox# bnftp --client=W3XP --arch=IX86 --file=WAR3_IX86_124D_124E_enUS.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 Configurer Routeur / Firewal Vous allez avoir besoin de rediriger les ports 6112 et 6200 vers votre serveur pvpgn, et rediriger le port 16112 vers votre client WarCraft III. Assurez vous aussi que ces ports sont autorisés à passer par tous les Firewall sur les ordinateurs auxquels ils s'appliquent. Configurer le client WarCraft III (optionnel) Pour jouer à WarCraft III sur le même LAN que votre serveur pvpgn, vous allez avoir besoin de changer le port que WarCraft III utilise, puisque PvPGN utilise déjà par défaut le port (6112). Changez le port de jeux avec le port unique que vous avez spécifié dans le fichier address_translation.conf. Lancez WarCraft III --> clicquez Options --> clicquez Mode de jeux --> Changer le port de jeux par 16112